


Альянсы

by alessie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ло и Луффи не встретились на Панк Хазарде, и Альянс не был сформирован. Вместо этого они проснулись в одной клетке. Сможет ли Ло сработаться с Луффи и сбежать, или же он его бросит?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alliances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147889) by GetLoki. 



> фик написан во время выхода 741-751 глав манги, так что это - АУ по отношению к последующим событиям, в частности, к флешбэку Ло.
> 
> рейтинг за пытки/насилие
> 
> бета: The Stinging Goddess  
> разрешение на перевод: получено  
> дисклеймер: не мое

Низкий урчащий звук вывел Ло из беспамятства. Он не был непрерывным, но повторялся достаточно часто, чтобы заставить Ло недовольно скривиться. С таким звуком остатки воды исчезают в сливе, и он не мог не подумать о тайфунах: слишком много кораблей были разнесены ими в щепы у него на глазах. Еще одна причина командовать подводной лодкой, а не плавучей мишенью.

Жаба. Может быть, это жаба, подумал Ло, когда звук вновь достиг его ушей, - вполне правдоподобное допущение, учитывая, насколько влажным ощущался воздух, к тому же пол, на котором он лежал, был сырым на ощупь. В зависимости от вида, жабы могут быть полезными. Ло часто экспериментировал с земноводными, когда создавал новые лекарства. Вопреки мифам, некоторые могли даже помочь вылечить бородавки, а не вызывали их. Ло как-то тестировал одну, ярко-оранжевую - возможно, это было первым сигналом не трогать ее, принимая во внимание тот факт, что в животном мире яркие цвета обычно означают опасность - она вызвала самые интенсивные галлюцинации, которые он когда-либо испытывал. Бепо тогда еще решил...

_Бепо_. Его команда. Его подводная лодка. Их давно уже нет, но где же он? Ло прикинул, что ход его мыслей - а, точнее, отсутствие оного - может быть симптомом травмы головы. В медицинском образовании были свои плюсы: самодиагностика существенно упрощала подобные ситуации. Ло осторожно ощупывал голову в поисках раны, пока не наткнулся на свалявшиеся липкие волосы на затылке, что указывало на наличие крови. Это и болевые ощущения, стоило ему лишь слегка задеть кожу. Чтобы быть полностью уверенным, Ло осмотрел кончики пальцев и удостоверился, что это была именно кровь. Она почти высохла, и, принимая во внимание характер раны, Ло заключил, что его ударили по затылку деревянной доской. Или целым чертовым кораблем, учитывая напоминающий барабанный бой болезненный стук в висках.

Ло был почти согласен остаться лежать на полу и возможно снова потерять сознание, но он не мог проверить, расширены ли его зрачки, так что нельзя было полностью исключить сотрясение. Смерть от сотрясения мозга определенно не входила в список его приоритетных целей. Более того, смерть вообще в него не входила. А это означало, что пора бы ему начать задумываться, зачем его ударили по голове. Ло предположил, что у него краткосрочная амнезия и поэтому он не помнит этого, а значит, удар мог быть и неслучайным. Что-то _булькнуло_.

Опять этот звук, но на этот раз Ло куда лучше осознавал реальность и с куда большей вероятностью мог понять, что это такое, не утопая в бессмысленных рассуждениях. Застонав от боли, он с трудом принял сидячее положение и на мгновение почувствовал облегчение, осознав, что может опереться на толстые прутья. Значит, клетка. Не слишком поможет выяснить источник этого непрекращающегося надоедливого шума, но по крайней мере теперь он мог быть уверен, что по голове его ударил... да кто угодно. Не то, чтобы Трафальгар Ло купался в друзьях, учитывая его новоприобретенное звание Шичибукая. Но это определенно был враг. И опять же, исходя из вышесказанного, Ло мог назвать по врагу на каждый год своей жизни, плюс еще несколько. 

Облегчение от возможности прислониться к прохладным металлическим прутьям оказалось эфемерным: уже скоро он почувствовал, как иссякают те немногие силы, что у него остались. Блядь. Кайросеки. Нельзя сказать, что положение стало совершенно безвыходным, но это определенно была не та ситуация, с которой Ло хотелось сейчас разбираться, особенно учитывая его травму. Тем не менее, продолжать опираться на морской камень было неразумно. Он подобрал ноги и, собравшись с силами, потянулся вперед, пока не оказался на корточках.

Эта поза требовала определенных усилий, зато теперь он мог продолжить движение и встать или просто рухнуть обратно на пол. Ло склонялся к последнему, без преувеличений. Его силы все еще таяли, хотя и медленнее: на обоих запястьях поблескивали браслеты наручников из Кайросеки, без каких-либо гравировок или украшений, за исключением разве что отверстия для ключа. Ло сухо подумал, что они хотя бы не скованы между собой. Пусть он не мог воспользоваться своим фруктом, но по крайней мере его руки были свободны.

Что-то _пророкотало_. Точно, причина, по которой он пытался собраться. Этот шум должен прекратиться. Ло мог составить огромный список того, что его раздражало, и повторяющиеся выматывающие звуки определенно в него входили. Особенно учитывая пульсирующую боль от черепно-мозговой травмы. Не говоря уже о промозглой камере из Кайросеки. Будь это только два последних пункта, он бы и бровью не повел: он уже сталкивался и с тем, и с другим, и даже необходимость разбираться с ними одновременно не стала новым опытом. Но это повторяющееся бурчание... Ло уже был готов выстрелить себе в лицо. Несмотря на то, что не жаждал смерти.

В конце концов он смог выпрямиться во весь рост, куда ловчее, чем можно было бы ожидать в его состоянии. Ло приписал это своим годами отточенным рефлексам и способности оставаться спокойным в любой ситуации на случай, если придется оперировать. Он с трудом подавил накатившую волну тошноты. Вокруг было не за что ухватиться, кроме прутьев клетки, но от них стало бы только хуже. Обморок сейчас точно не поможет.

От длительного воздействия Кайросеки могут быть серьезные последствия. Ло выучил это на собственной шкуре, и нет, не потому, что ставил на себе опыты, изучая его свойства. Хотя это было бы вполне в его духе: инстинкт самосохранения отказывал ему в этом вопросе и зачастую он на себе же проверял новые лекарства и ингредиенты. Например, именно так он выяснил, что тщательно приготовленный препарат из толченой сушеной кожи оранжевой жабы вызывает сильные галлюцинации при приеме внутрь. Он не просто подобрал первую попавшуюся жабу и решил: "К черту, оближу-ка я ее."

_Соберись_ , Трафальгар, сказал себе Ло, в очередной раз не сумев удержать в голове больше одной мысли. Гений, как же! Он фыркнул. Одного удара по голове хватило, чтобы деградировать до рассеянного, лепечущего чушь подростка. Не то, чтобы он когда-либо был таким. Даже подростком Ло был предприимчив, умен и собран. Но не сейчас. Пошло оно всё!

Ло сделал глубокий вдох и ненадолго задержал дыхание, прежде чем медленно выдохнуть. Он повторил это несколько раз, пока пульсирующая боль в голове немного не утихла. Уладив этот вопрос и собравшись с мыслями, Ло медленно оглянулся: слишком резкие движения могли вновь растревожить голову, чего он точно не хотел.

На первый взгляд в комнате не было ничего особенного, но когда он наберется сил, то тщательно изучит ее, планируя побег. Пока Ло заметил только очевидные вещи. Клетка располагалась в правой части большой комнаты, не вплотную к ее задней стене, но определенно в глубине. Ло посчитал "задней" стену за собой, учитывая, что лицом он стоял к выходу на большой лестничный пролет аккурат по центру стены - его даже не передернуло от ассиметричности. Словно в жизни Ло и без того не хватало поводов для расстройства. Левая часть комнаты была пуста, это показалось ему потерей полезной площади, но вряд ли будет разумно говорить об этом похитителю, кем бы он ни был и когда бы он не решил показаться.

Не то, чтобы Ло снова собирался сбиться с мысли, но он только сейчас заметил тяжесть у себя на шее. Он поднял руку и внимательно изучил неизвестный предмет. Тот был температуры тела, но Ло не был уверен, был ли он так спроектирован или так долго соприкасался с кожей, что успел согреться. Он не смог нащупать никакой щели или зазора, ничего, что помогло бы взломать его.

Между предметом и шеей помещалось только два пальца: недостаточно туго, чтобы задушить, но и недостаточно свободно, чтобы снять его через голову. Цвет остался неизвестным по той же причине, по которой Ло не мог проверить свои зрачки. Форма была скорее цилиндрической, чем плоской, и он прикинул, что сними он его, то толщина была бы не больше, чем Ло мог обхватить ладонью.

Что же касается назначения предмета, то оно оставалось для Ло загадкой, он даже не стал предполагать: глупо строить догадки, пока не получишь достаточно данных. Это мог бы быть ошейник, используемый работорговцами, но Ло не нащупал кольца для крепления поводка и рабские ошейники были более плоскими. Пока что этот вопрос придется оставить без ответа.

Ло уронил руку вдоль туловища и вернулся к изучению своего теперешнего и, надо надеяться, кратковременного заключения. Громкоговорители наряду со следящими ден ден муши украшали углы комнаты. Придется быть осмотрительным, когда он решит бежать. Ло ни в малейшей степени не сомневался в своих силах. Он сощурился, глядя на наблюдающий ден ден муши, прежде чем перевести взгляд дальше.

К передней стене крепились массивные металлические кольца. Они основательно проржавели, что усиливало общее впечатление слабой неоригинальной попытки использовать тактику устрашения и запугивания. Ло был в крайней степени, совершенно не впечатлен. Пожалуй, стоит сказать об _этом_ своему похитителю, когда тот решит удостоить себя присутствием Ло.

Напоследок Ло осмотрел самое важное - клетку, в которой был заперт. Единственной вещью, сделанной не из Кайросеки, был пол. Все четыре стены, как и потолок, состояли из металлических прутьев. Пол же, напротив, был бетонным, так что Ло сомневался, что в обозримом будущем попытается вырыть подкоп. Бетон выглядел старым, искрошенным, множество кусков отсутствовало, возможно из-за предыдущих попыток побега. Некоторые участки, покрытые неглубокими лужицами, поросли какой-то тиной. Мебель отсутствовала, это было просто грубо и невежливо, как и то, что нечего было использовать как туалет. Ло покосился на лужицы с новоприобретенным отвращением и отошел на шаг. Тем не менее, самым примечательным был тот факт, что Ло не был единственным пленником. 

Невысокий паренек все еще валялся в отключке. Ло даже не понадобилось рассматривать лицо, чтобы понять, знает ли он, кто это. Соломенная шляпа, плотно надетая на макушку спящего, выдала его с головой. Снова раздался все тот же рокочущий звук и вот тогда-то Ло и обнаружил его источник.

\- Нгггх, мя... - Ло безучастно посмотрел на парня, прежде чем наклониться проверить, не ранен ли тот. По звукам это определенно было так. - Мя... нее... хаа... Мясо!

Ло отшатнулся от неожиданно громкого звука, из-за которого голова снова начала раскалываться. Внезапно положение из тяжелого превратилось в практически безвыходное. Ло ненадолго уступил жалости к себе, прежде чем угрожающе сузить глаза.

\- Мугивара-я, - хладнокровно позвал он. Побег с травмой головы от неизвестного похитителя, будучи в наручниках и клетке из Кайросеки - осуществимо. Добавьте к этому ошейник, о назначении которого Ло понятия не имел, - сложно, но все же не невозможно, учитывая наличие времени и его ум.

Однако бросьте туда же Монки Д. Луффи, самого нелепого и раздражающего из всех новичков-пиратов... Что ж, Ло мог поставить крест на своей свободе. Он предпочел бы оказаться в клетке с Юстассом Кидом, пусть даже у них и были принципиальные разногласия. При необходимости Ло мог работать с Кидом.

\- Траффи? - недоуменно моргая, спросил Луффи перед тем, как широко улыбнуться: то ли он не разобрался в ситуации, то ли ему было просто плевать. - Еда?


	2. Chapter 2

Ло заключил, что Луффи не был ранен, у него не было травм, он вообще ничуть не пострадал, а значит, этот идиот просто проспал все это время. Как можно проспать собственное похищение? С тех пор, как Ло очнулся, прошло уже несколько часов. В эти короткие, но такие бесконечно долгие часы Луффи вгрызался в прутья клетки, пока не падал без сил, без счета дубасил по ним кулаками, не добившись этим ничего, кроме обострения головной боли Ло. В какой-то момент Луффи даже имел наглость обслюнявить его руку - Ло до сих пор не избавился от мерзкого ощущения. Хотя Луффи теперь щеголял впечатляющим фингалом. 

Ло выяснил и кое-что новое: его ошейник был зеленого цвета. Во всяком случае, ошейник Луффи был матово зеленым, из чего без сомнений следовало, что ошейник Ло - такой же. Он занял участок ровно в середине клетки в попытки оказаться как можно дальше от Кайросеки. Чем больше сил он сможет получить, тем лучше. Луффи же, похоже, придерживался противоположной точки зрения. _Идиот_.

\- Мугивара-я, будет глупо потратить все силы, кидаясь на решетку из Кайросеки, - сказал Ло негромко, чтобы его слова не засекли следящие ден ден муши.

\- А? - Луффи оборвал удар в воздухе. - Я не собираюсь тут просто рассиживаться! Я должен выбраться отсюда! Мне надо найти моих накама!

Луффи был громким. Слишком громким, но это не имело значения, поскольку его слова ничего не значили. Накама. Ло тихо хмыкнул: что за чушь. Рассчитывать стоит только на себя. Когда-то у него была команда, Бепо был ближе всех к тому, чтобы... Нет. Он сам выбрал _одиночество_. Привязанности только снова его задержат. Будут помехой.

\- Пусть однажды я тебя и спас, но больше не собираюсь, - едко заметил Ло.

\- Мне не надо, чтобы ты меня спасал! Мои накама спасут меня! - в голосе Луффи не было враждебности, только абсолютная уверенность.

\- Да ну? Так значит, теперь они тебя спасут? Разве не ты собирался сбежать, чтобы найти _их_? Ты сам себе противоречишь, Мугивара-я, - Ло, в свою очередь, не имел ничего против враждебности.

\- Да! - согласился Луффи.

Этот простой ответ даже сбил Ло с толку. Возможно, Луффи не понял ни слова из того, что он сказал, и ему просто привычно улыбаться и кивать. Ло посмотрел на него и нахмурился. Луффи улыбнулся и кивнул. Ло решил, что он сбегает без этого идиота.

\- Ши-ши-ши, - теперь Луффи захихикал, и Ло не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему. - Ты чудной, Траффи!

Он чудной? Ло закатил глаза и покрепче обхватил ноги. Он был бы рад лечь на спину, но как оказалось, стоило ему положить голову на что-то, как она начинала нещадно болеть. Вместо этого он сидел, подтянув ноги к груди. К тому же, в такой позе было теплее. Кажется, холод никак не влиял на Луффи, или он просто это не осознавал. Ло задумался, не роняли ли Луффи в детстве на голову. Много раз.

\- Ты помнишь, как попал сюда, Мугивара-я? - Ло понадеялся, что у Луффи могут быть какие-нибудь мысли по поводу их положения. 

\- Ммм... Не-а! - с готовностью отозвался Луффи. - Я спал на палубе, а потом я оказался здесь.

\- У вас никто не стоял на вахте? - серьезно, как он умудрился попасть в Новый Мир?

\- А. Я? - Луффи смущенно почесал в затылке, и его лицо слегка порозовело. 

\- Невероятно. Ты хотя бы в курсе, куда направлялся твой корабль?

\- Саузенд Санни!

\- Прошу прощения? - Ло поднял тонкую бровь.

\- Саузенд Санни - это мой корабль, - кивнул Луффи.

\- Я спрашивал не об этом, - сухо ответил Ло.

\- Мы с накама недавно покинули Панк Хазард и плывем в Дрессрозу, помочь дядьке Самураю и Момо найти их друга!

Ло задумчиво посмотрел на Луффи: он ожидал, что будет единственным, кто идет этим маршрутом. Луффи широко улыбался, тупо уставившись на Ло. Тот задумался, не могло ли это быть симптомом каких-либо нарушений. Однако сейчас было не время ставить диагнозы.

Может быть, это и было совпадением, но вызывало подозрения. Ло тоже недавно покинул Панк Хазард. Возможно, он успел уехать до прибытия Мугивары и его развеселой банды отщепенцев. Ло посчитал, что на тот момент его уже не было на острове: Мугивар было бы сложно пропустить. Кроме того, он тоже направлялся на Дрессрозу. Совершенно по другим причинам, учитывая то, что Ло был чужд благотворительности. Возможно, кто бы их не захватил, хочет получить информацию по Панк Хазарду или Дрессрозе. 

Если в этом все дело, то похитители серьезно просчитались. Трафальгар Ло не такой человек, чтобы легко уступить, не взирая на методы убеждения. Его уже лишили того единственного, что можно было бы использовать против него. Бепо. Ло снова обвел взглядом комнату. Скорее Луффи мог сболтнуть лишнего, просто потому, что этот идиот любит поговорить и даже не догадается, если у него обманом попробуют выведать какие-нибудь сведения. Ло не мог допустить, чтобы третья сторона вмешалась и получила доступ к закулисным тайнам двух островов. Это бы разрушило годы планирования.

Ло уткнулся лицом себе в колени, прежде чем повернуть голову направо.

\- Мугивара-я, ничего не спрашивай и не смотри на меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты, не привлекая внимания, сел лицом к правому от тебя углу. Через несколько минут подними левую руку и обопрись на нее подбородком так, чтобы твой рот был прикрыт слева.

Ло говорил тихо и в колени. Луффи даже не подал виду, что слышал его, Ло не мог не отдать ему должное. Разве что, конечно, он и вправду ничего не слышал. Это было вполне возможно. Прошло несколько минут; Луффи перестал мерить шагами клетку и бесцеремонно плюхнулся на твердый пол. Он вытянул ноги перед собой, прежде чем согнуть левую в колене, затем подался вперед, положил руку на согнутую ногу и уткнулся в нее подбородком.

\- Очень хорошо. В этом направлении нет следящих ден ден муши, а прикрыв рот с левой стороны, ты обезопасишь себя от того, что похититель прочитает слова по губам.

\- Ши-ши-ши. Ты очень умный, Траффи, - каким-то чудом Луффи умудрился сдержать голос.

\- Кто-то должен, - пробормотал Ло. - Что вы нашли на Панк Хазарде?

\- Хмм... Ммм пара драконов которых я съел и газовый дядька и Смокер и гигантские дети и не такие гигантские дети. Много кентавров и Коричневая Борода ух и летающая леди и там был гигантский ядовитый монстр и еще дядька с прилипшим к лицу стейком потом там еще были эти гигантские контейнеры с штукой которая называется SAD но я случайно взорвал их и там были те ассасины дядьки-йети и...

\- Ты уничтожил колонны для перегонки SAD? - оборвал Ло его монолог. Несмотря на в большинстве своем ужасные описания, он все же разобрался, о чем говорил Луффи.

\- Я пробил их Цезарем, - кажется, Луффи опять смутился. Ло почти захотелось расцеловать его. Сам он смог бы уничтожить SAD, только засветив к чертям свое прикрытие. Ему пришлось бы захватить Цезаря, прежде чем приступить к разрушению лаборатории на Панк Хазарде. Что теперь очень кстати было проделано за него.

\- Все же и от тебя может быть польза. Возможно, я возьму тебя с собой. Мугивара-я, ты знаешь, зачем нужен SMILE?

Еще Ло не отказался бы узнать, что случилось с этим хнычущим придурком Цезарем. Он определенно мог без преувеличений сказать, что ненавидит Цезаря и что ему абсолютно наплевать, если этому ученому выродку надрали зад. Тем не менее, Цезарь играл важную роль в его планах. Если он был мертв, то это отбросит Ло назад, хотя кажется, Луффи не склонен убивать без особой необходимости.

\- SAD создает синтетический дьявольский фрукт типа зоан, который называется SMILE. Цезарь экспериментировал на детях и угрожал моим накама, так что я остановил его, - в первый раз за сегодня Луффи действительно казался серьезным и почти угрожающим. - И я съел его дракона, - проехали. Ло подавил желание закатить глаза.

\- Что ты сделал с Цезарем?

\- Ну... Я сам толком не знал, что с ним делать. Так что мы взяли его с собой! Чоппер хотел перевязать его, а Самурай сказал, что Цезарь работает на Шу... Шулера? Жонглера?

\- Джокера, - предложил Ло, имя кислотой обожгло ему губы.

\- Джокер! Да, Цезарь работает на него и мог бы быть нашим заложником, и тогда мы обменяем его на друга Самурая, - кажется, Луффи очень гордился своим планом. Ло не винил его, учитывая, что он сам планировал нечто подобное. Он был вполне уверен, что не Луффи предложил этот план. Это значило, что Цезарь был ближе, чем Ло смел надеяться, к тому же уже пойманный. Может быть, у него день рождения? 

\- Мугивара-я, как ты относишься к идее заключить со мной альянс, как только мы выберемся отсюда? - Ло думал было сказать "прямо сейчас", но не хотел связывать себе руки: он не колеблясь бросит Луффи, если это гарантирует его собственные спасение и безопасность.

\- Ммм... Зачем? - Луффи выглядел достаточно заинтересованным. По крайней мере, у него хватило ума проявить осторожность.

\- Настало время... свалить Йонко, одного за другим. Начиная с Кайдо, Короля Зверей, - Ло планировал заняться этим в одиночку, но знал, что все закончится его неизбежной смертью. Нежелательный исход, но Ло не привык отступать и никогда не прощал обид. Мугивары же повысят его шансы выжить. Возможно, от них и будут проблемы, но кажется, они верны Луффи и последуют за ним, так что Ло было нужно только его согласие.

\- Ого! Я согласен! - Луффи расплылся в улыбке до ушей, показав все свои зубы.

\- Будь осторожен с ден ден муши, - предупредил Ло. - Кем бы ни был наш похититель, скорее всего его интересуют наши знания о Панк Хазарде. Что бы ни случилось, что бы с нами ни сделали, ты ничего не выдашь. _Понял_? - Ло сомневался, что угрожающий тон сработает с Луффи, но стоило попытаться.

\- Когда мы с... Эйсом и Сабо были маленькими, они награбили много сокровищ, чтобы купить на них корабль. Сначала они невзлюбили меня, но я не сдавался. Я следил за ними и так узнал про тайник с сокровищами. Потом банда с острова поймала меня. Мне тогда было восемь, я мало что помню об этом, но точно помню боль. Они бы убили меня, если бы Эйс с Сабо не пришли за мной. А я скорее позволил бы убить себя, чем выдал эту информацию, - Луффи говорил вполголоса, скупо роняя фразы.

Ло не знал, что сказать. Он понятия не имел, кто такой этот Сабо, некто больше не имеющий значения. Ло был там, когда Эйс пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти Луффи. Выходит, их отношения начались еще в детстве и это объясняло состояние Луффи после Маринфорда. Ло посмотрел на шрам на его груди. Про него было просто забыть, глядя на Луффи, снова вернувшегося к своему беззаботному поведению, но по его голосу было понятно, как тяжело ему вспоминать Эйса. Ло поразился полному равнодушию Луффи к собственной жизни. Даже он сам предпочел бы сохранить жизнь, а не информацию.

\- Не стоит так стремиться к смерти, Мугивара-я, - во второй раз за сегодня Ло был поражен, услышав себя, произносящего эти слова.

\- Я не умру, сначала я должен стать Королем Пиратов, - Луффи мигом позабыл о своих тревогах и вновь воспрял духом. 

Ло неопределенно хмыкнул. У них с Луффи (если он решит взять его с собой) больше шансов сбежать в первые сорок восемь часов. Пройдет немного времени, и Кайросеки истощит их силы. Так же велика вероятность, что похититель на какое-то время лишит их еды или воды. Ло должен был действовать, пока у него еще оставались силы и он не страдал от обезвоживания. Но сначала главное. Ло встал, тело слегка сопротивлялось: он просидел сгорбившись уже несколько часов.

\- Мугивара-я, мне нужно, чтобы ты проверил реакцию моих зрачков.

\- Химическую? - невинно переспросил Луффи.*

\- ...У тебя есть навыки оказания первой помощи? - Ло не стал дожидаться ответа, это было бы потерей времени, учитывая количество чепухи, которую он уже услышал за сегодня. - Проверь оба моих зрачка и скажи мне, если один больше другого. Это проще сделать с фонариком, но тебе придется справиться так.

\- Это как игра в найди различия, - Луффи вскочил на ноги и встал перед ним. Ло промолчал, когда Луффи начал хмыкать и цокать языком. Легче подыграть ему в этом нелепой игре в доктора, чем попытаться убедить его вести себя нормально. Дохлый номер, это уж точно. Ло был где-то на голову выше Луффи, так что тот не придумал ничего лучше, чем потянуть его вниз.

К счастью, Луффи схватил его за подбородок, а не за затылок, иначе Ло подбил бы ему второй глаз. Необходимость терпеть внимательный осмотр Луффи выбивала его из колеи. Ло не любил полагаться на других в медицинских вопросах и, как правило, избегал тесных контактов с людьми. Прикосновения Луффи были на удивление мягкими, хотя скажем прямо, для проверки глаз было вовсе не обязательно его трогать.

\- Плохие новости, ты без сомнения умираешь! - с мрачным видом отступил Луффи, но уже через секунду не выдержал и разразился громким смехом. Ло захотелось пропихнуть голову Луффи между прутьями решетки, независимо от того, пролезет она туда или нет.

\- Постарайся быть серьезным, Мугивара-я.

\- Твои зрачки одинаковые, - наконец, задыхаясь, выдал Луффи, напомнив Ло вытащенную из воды рыбу.

\- Это хорошо. Тогда я собираюсь немного отдохнуть. Предлагаю тебе сделать то же самое, - Ло опустился на землю и лег на бок, чтобы не повредить рану на затылке. Он мало что мог сделать для побега, пока не покажется их похититель. До тех пор Ло планировал сохранить как можно больше сил. В обычные дни ему практически никогда не удавалось заснуть, под глазами всегда темнели круги - признак долгой борьбы с бессонницей. Тем не менее, травма головы изнурила его, и уже очень скоро он провалился в беспокойный сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале игра слов:  
> "Straw Hat-ya I need you to check whether my pupils are blown." (Мугивара-я, мне нужно, чтобы ты проверил, расширены ли мои зрачки.)  
> "Like a light bulb?" (Как лампочка?)  
> blown - значит и быть раздутым, и быть в состоянии возбуждения, и перегорать (об электрических приборах), и выдувать (стеклянный сосуд или лампочку)


	3. Chapter 3

Сознание Ло дрейфовало между сном и явью. Эхо звука, намек на движение - и он снова погружался в забытье. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Ло не начал ощущать некую неправильность происходящего. Глубоко внутри он знал, что существует причина, по которой он должен проснуться, но это было невыносимо сложно, он чувствовал, будто ему в голову набили сахарной ваты. Это ощущение вселило в него - в обычное время гения с ясным умом - ужас. Обрывки речи становились все отчетливей.

\- Тра... Трао... Траффи? Кто-то идет, - Луффи настойчиво тряс его за плечо. Возможно, его больше беспокоило, проснется ли Ло, чем то, что кто-то наконец спускался к ним.

\- Мугивара-я? - бессвязно пробормотал Ло. - Черт. Ненавижу травмы головы.

Ло не стал возражать, когда Луффи помог ему сесть. Его голова раскалывалась от боли. Ло с радостью убил бы за свои сильнейшие анальгетики. Всего одна доза - и отрубит даже эмоции. Ло знал это слишком хорошо. Он нередко позволял себе таблетку-другую.

Ло разрешил себе секунду промедления, чтобы прийти в себя, затем встал. На этот раз он проигнорировал протянутую руку Луффи. То, что он принял помощь в первый раз, - уже было достаточной уступкой. Наконец Ло осознал, что с лестницы доносится лязгающий шум. Собственная рассеянность ужаснула его: будет сложно спастись, если он не сможет заметить нечто настолько очевидное. Ло скользнул руками в карманы и заставил себя принять непринужденную позу. Его не запугать, кто, или что, не появился бы сейчас на лестнице. Он стал самым молодым Шичибукаем не потому, что был трусом.

Луффи рванул к решетке и схватился за прутья, чтобы почти сразу сползти на пол клетки: Кайросеки истощил его силы. Ло еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Еще никому не удавалось в одиночку так вывести его из себя. Он встречал детей, у которых было больше здравого смысла.

Вниз по ступеням протянулась длинная тень. Ло задумался, не был ли свет поставлен так нарочно, в очередной театральной попытке запугать их. Лязгающий звук металла, скребущего по полу в такт тяжелым шагам, становился все громче. Ло не любил делать поспешные выводы на основе столь малой информации, но он бы сказал, что их похититель с большей вероятностью мужчина, учитывая тяжелую походку и паршивые дизайнерские навыки.

Тень уступила место грузному мужчине, на вид Ло дал бы ему минимум сорок лет. Тонкие усики и эспаньолка нелепо смотрелись на его бочкообразном лице. Ло с трудом смог различить его шею. В правом глазу плотно сидел монокль, а голову венчала украшенная шляпа. Последним штрихом костюма циркового артиста была накидка, удерживаемая на плечах гигантским красным галстуком-бабочкой. В целом Ло все еще не был впечатлен. Он задумался, сколько усилий приходится прилагать мужчине, чтобы монокль не выпал из глазницы: вокруг глаза пролегли глубокие морщины. 

В правой руке человек держал цепь, на другом конце которой был Цезарь. Цепь была пристегнута к петле, присоединённой к его матово зеленому ошейнику. Цезарь выглядел еще более жалко, чем обычно. Ло задумался, был ли сломанный нос, которым он щеголял, работой Луффи или их похитителя. Кто-то определенно кажется очень заинтересованным в секретах Панк Хазарда.

\- Цезарь-я, - бесстрастно кивнул ему Ло.

\- Шу-ро-ро-ро, - засмеялся Цезарь, и Ло захотелось сломать ему челюсть в пару к носу. - Кажется, ты в клетке.

\- А ты на поводке, - невозмутимо парировал Ло.

Мужчина привязал поводок к одному из колец, которые Ло заметил раньше.

\- Сидеть, - приказал он, и Цезарь быстро повиновался. _Слизняк_ , вновь подумал Ло.

Мужчина, который по-видимому мнил себя укротителем, потянулся к своей талии, толстая рука исчезла за накидкой. Ло напрягся, совсем слегка, не потому, что угрозы подействовали, но скорее готовясь перейти в боевую стойку в случае необходимости. Мужчина вытащил свернутый кнут с костяной рукояткой. Кнут завершил образ дрессировщика из цирка, хотя Ло не горел желанием оказаться на пути его удара.

\- Трафальгар Ло и Монки Д. Луффи, - манерно растягивая слова, произнес мужчина глубоким слегка безумным голосом, - вы - выдающиеся особи своего вида. Хотя вас было на удивление просто поймать. Луффи я подобрал спящим с палубы его корабля. А ты, Трафальгар, пребывал в интересном состоянии сознания, подобраться к тебе и уложить баиньки легким ударом по голове оказалось до смешного просто. 

_Легкий удар_? Ло нахмурился: в нем не было ничего легкого, у него до сих пор болела голова. То, что такой человек действительно умудрился поймать его, заставило Ло раздраженно скривиться. Хотя, учитывая его слова, кажется, Ло испытывал новое лекарство или, приняв свои чересчур действенные анальгетики, наслаждался тем, что его разум, как и все остальные его части, ничего не чувствует.

Это бы объяснило, почему он ничего не помнит. Было глупо так терять бдительность, это случалось куда чаще, чем следовало. Раньше Бепо прикрывал его, когда сознание Ло ускользало в дымку небытия или когда он пробовал новые ингредиенты или формулы. Ло заметил, что все это время мужчина продолжал говорить.

\- ...Я - Брид, но вы будете обращаться ко мне Хозяин. Вы двое - мои новые питомцы. А теперь, сидеть!

Ло фыркнул от смеха. Питомцы? Не то, что он ожидал. Чёрта с два он будет сидеть у ног кого-то настолько никчемного. Ло мог с уверенностью сказать, что Луффи разделяет его чувства: он протестовал, очень _громко_.

\- Мугивара-я, буду благодарен, если ты сбавишь тон, моя голова скоро взорвется.

\- Ааа, прости, Торао, - Луффи зубасто ему улыбнулся.

\- Ты можешь просто звать меня Ло, если и правда не получается выговорить _Трафальгар_ , - спокойно ответил Ло. Краем глаза он видел, как на лице Брида проступает досада, но продолжал смотреть на Луффи. Ничто так не показывает отсутствие страха, как полное пренебрежение. Кажется, Луффи был полон энтузиазма подыграть ему, впрочем, вопиющие дерзость и непочтительность казались частью его натуры. Не то, чтобы Ло его винил, эти черты в полной мере проявлялись и в его личности.

\- Ло, - медленно произнес Луффи, почти пробуя, как это имя ощущается и звучит на языке. - Траффи лучше.

\- Разве ты _только что_ не называл меня Торао? - поднял Ло тонкую бровь.

Ло услышал свист рассекаемого воздуха, затем прозвучал щелчок кнута.

\- Я сказал, СИДЕТЬ! - лицо Брида уродливо побагровело, глаза слегка вылезли из орбит.

\- Маловероятно, - фыркнул Ло одновременно с воплем Луффи: - Еще чего!

\- Как вы смеете не уважать вашего Хозяина? Я вас сломаю! - изо рта Брида летели слюни, заставив Ло в омерзении отступить. - А теперь делайте, что я говорю: СИДЕТЬ!

На этот раз, когда Ло уже был готов язвительно ответить, он почувствовал, что ошейник на его шее нагрелся. Он стал горячим, почти обжигающим. Ло немедленно схватился за него, но тут же отдернул руки. Когда он коснулся поверхности ошейника, ему показалось, что он сунул руку в раскаленную топку. Желание сесть на корточки все росло, и чем больше Ло сопротивлялся, тем горячее и тяжелее становился ошейник на его шее. Он будто боролся с необходимостью дышать. Он _должен_ был сесть. Прежде чем Ло сумел в полной мере осознать, что происходит, он уже сидел на полу по-собачьи. Кажется, Луффи приземлился примерно в то же время.

\- Хорошие мальчики. Разве так не проще? Повиноваться? Разумеется, пока вы не сломаетесь и не станете совсем домашними, вас придется держать взаперти, - Брид сложил руки на груди, его кнут был крепко зажат между ними. - Это сила моего дьявольского фрукта, Пэто Пэто.

\- _Иди на хуй_ , - выплюнул Ло, возможно, это было не лучшим решением, но временами он терял самообладание. То, что он был вынужден находиться в такой унизительной позе, бесило его.

\- Липкий липкий фрукт*? - на мгновение отвлекся Луффи, прежде чем завопить: - Я - капитан, я никому не подчиняюсь!

\- Вы научитесь держать язык за зубами, вы, непослушные питомцы, - на этот раз Брид заговорил спокойнее, но звучало это куда опасней.

Ло следовало догадаться, что произойдет, но он все же не был готов к обжигающему укусу боли в руке от удара кнута. Следующий удар пришелся на грудь Луффи. Он отскочил, избежав еще одного. Брид управлялся с кнутом быстро и точно даже сквозь решетку клетки.

Ло схватился за свою левую руку, но не двинулся с места, чтобы следующий удар был нацелен на него, а не на Луффи. Как только свист рассекаемого воздуха достиг его ушей, Ло взглянул в глаза Брида. Тот смотрел на его живот. С видимой легкостью, обусловленной годами работы над скоростью реакции, Ло схватил кнут до того, как тот коснулся его живота. Желание сидеть уже пропало, так что Ло вскочил, одновременно наматывая кожаный ремень кнута на руку и дергая его на себя. Брид пролетел пару шагов вперед, его голова столкнулась с металлическими прутьями с глухим отразившимся от стен стуком.

Луффи захихикал, и Ло тоже усмехнулся, прежде чем дернуть за ремень еще раз. Костяная рукоятка выскользнула из рук Брида, и Ло втащил кнут в клетку.

\- Ты слишком все упростил, - протянул Ло, двинувшись к Бриду, склонился к нему. Он просунул руки Брида между прутьями, пока тот еще был оглушен, и начал привязывать их вокруг одного из прутьев. - Какую бы силу дьявольского фрукта ты только что не использовал на нас, Кайросеки ее вытянет. Возможно, не лучшая идея, использовать его здесь в таких количествах, ммм?

\- Ты... Ты... - захлебнулся Брид, прежде чем заорать: - Монки Д. Луффи, убей Трафальгара Ло!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Название дьявольского фрукта можно спутать с betobeto (べとべと), что переводится как "липкий".


	4. Chapter 4

Как выяснилось, Цезарь Клаун даже не был привязан к кольцу, потому что, едва услышав торопливый приказ Брида, он тут же скользнул по полу к клетке, чтобы освободить чертового клоуна. Хотя у Ло не было времени задумываться об этом: он был слишком занят, уворачиваясь и блокируя удары и пинки извиняющегося Луффи. Тот сопротивлялся приказу всего несколько мгновений, прежде чем ошейник окончательно взял его под контроль. Ло было проще изучить его свойства со стороны, когда он сам не подвергался его воздействию.

Кажется, Луффи полностью контролировал свои сознание и речь. По правде говоря, Луффи контролировал все, кроме стремления убить его. По крайней мере, мысленно скривился Ло, Луффи сейчас, возможно, впервые в жизни, полностью сосредоточен на чем-то.

Жаль только, что это оказалось желание прикончить Ло. Он поднырнул под еще один удар и толкнул Луффи локтем в спину, бросая его на решетку из Кайросеки. Это подарило Ло мгновение передышки, чтобы собраться с мыслями, пока Луффи отдирал себя от высасывающих его силы прутьев. Он должен был остановить Цезаря, пока тот не освободил Брида. Если тот будет привязан к Кайросеки достаточно долго, то его приказ Луффи скорее всего потеряет силу. Однако Цезарь, наверное, единственный раз за свою никчемную жизнь, забыл о себе и сейчас быстро расправлялся с завязанными Ло узлами.

Прежде чем Ло успел сделать хоть что-то Бриду и Цезарю, он почувствовал, как его шею обвила чужая рука и его дернуло назад. Луффи в прямом смысле висел на нем, всем своим весом сдавливая шею. Ло отступил на несколько шагов и снова со всей силы впечатал Луффи в решетку из Кайросеки. Но это не сработало так, как он рассчитывал: Луффи продолжал мартышкой вцепляться в его шею. Лишившись воздуха, Ло начал задыхаться, тогда он впечатал Луффи в решетку еще раз, прежде чем резко наклониться и бросить его через голову прямо на решетку в противоположной стороне клетки.

\- Трафальгар Ло, моли о пощаде! - заорал Брид, его глаза почти вывалились из орбит. Он уже был на свободе и сейчас быстро отступал, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от Кайросеки.

Черта с два. Ло не стал его слушать, вместо этого он встал поудобнее, готовясь броситься в сторону, чтобы уйти от атаки Луффи. Кажется, этот приказ не подействовал, что позволило Ло лучше понять принцип действия дьявольского фрукта. Так же как и Луффи, он полностью контролировал свои речь и сознание. Он никогда не молил о пощаде раньше и не собирался сейчас.

\- Ло, на колени! - впрочем, эту команду Ло пришлось выполнить. Он пробовал бороться, но уже спустя несколько секунд упал на колени. В лужу, не меньше. Ло с радостью убил бы Брида. При этом оказалось, что даже стоя на коленях в луже подозрительного цвета, он все еще мог защищаться, поскольку ему не было приказано не делать этого. Ло поймал летящую в лицо ногу и отбросил Луффи.

\- Луффи, стоять!

Луффи остановил удар на середине и по инерции слегка качнулся вперед, прежде чем вернуть вытянувшуюся руку. Ло проверил, не ослаб ли контроль над ним после того, как Брид отдал приказ другому человеку. Его все еще надежно удерживало на коленях, но Ло почувствовал, что еще немного и он сможет поднять одну ногу. Он замер, потому что Брид перевел взгляд на него.

\- Озадачен, Брид-я? - холодно спросил Ло. - Я был бы на твоем месте. С другой стороны, я никогда не оказался бы настолько глуп, чтобы позариться на двух пиратов сильнее меня.

Ло посчитал и Луффи тоже: парень был идиотом, но он был несомненно силен и без своего дьявольского фрукта. Бок Ло, на который пришелся удар Луффи, все еще болел.

\- Хозяин! Вы будете называть меня Хозяин! Не имеет значения, что вы сильнее меня, потому что я сломаю вас и вы будете слушаться! А если вы будете хорошими питомцами, то я даже удостою вас награды - я дам вам SMILE, - Брид хихикнул, заметив мрачный взгляд Ло. - О, да, Трафальгар, я все знаю и о SMILE, и о SAD. Почему, ты думаешь, рядом со мной Цезарь, ммм?

Брид дернул за цепь, заставив Цезаря упасть на четвереньки.

\- Мои поздравления. И как ты предлагаешь дать дьявольский фрукт кому-то, кто уже съел один? - свысока спросил Ло. Он не хотел доставлять Бриду удовольствие, показывая, насколько был потрясен. И SMILE, и SAD строго охранялись. Только те, кого лично выбрал Дофламинго, знали о комплексе на Панк Хазарде, а Кайдо был настолько заинтересован в синтетических фруктах, что не допустил бы наличия еще одного потенциального покупателя. Кайдо стал Королем Зверей не потому, что властвовал над горсткой бродячих шавок.

\- Разве тебе не интересно, откуда я знаю? - ответил Брид, не придавая значения своему промаху.

\- Не особо.

_Чрезвычайно_. Хотя Ло предпочел держать это при себе. Брид без сомнений все равно все ему расскажет, а Ло сможет сохранить невозмутимый вид.

\- Мне рассказала маленькая птичка.

Ло задумался, имел ли Брид ввиду шпиона, в прямом смысле птицу или гарпию Моне. Она была верна Дофламинго, так что Ло полагал это маловероятным, однако она знала все о SMILE. Если Моне в какой-то момент почувствовала себя униженной, что было вполне вероятно, поскольку Дофламинго иногда вел себя как полный мудак, тогда возможно она была бы счастлива разболтать информацию, _поскольку_ была сукой.

\- Говорящая птица? - встрял Луффи. К счастью, помалкивая о "летающей леди".

\- Да, человечишка, говорящая птица, - подтвердил Брид. 

\- Съедобная?

\- Ты можешь съесть, что угодно, другое дело, будет ли это законно, - хихикнул Брид, и Ло был почти уверен, что это Моне рассказала этому придурку о SMILE. _Чертова гарпия_.

\- Ага-ага, - согласно закивал Луффи. К этому моменту Ло выяснил, что может двигать обеими ногами и что желание стоять на коленях рассеялось. Луффи на мгновение переключил внимание на Ло, прежде чем продолжить рассказывать Бриду. - Однажды я _очень_ захотел съесть гигантского кальмара, но Санджи сказал, что мне придется поймать его самому. Это был глубоководный кальмар, а я забыл, что плаваю, как топор, так что ему пришлось и вытаскивать меня, _и_ ловить мне кальмара! Но сначала кальмар присосался ко мне своими тентаклями и оставил _наикрутейший_ шрам. Хочешь посмотреть? - тем временем Луффи начал задирать левую штанину своих шорт, и испорченный ублюдок Брид шагнул ближе.

_Ага_. Луффи был умнее, чем полагал Ло. Если они на этот раз облажаются, то будет крайне сложно снова подманить Брида. Ло замер, только краем глаза наблюдая, как Брид приближается к клетке, чтобы поближе рассмотреть, что показывал ему Луффи.

Если Ло сможет подобраться к Бриду, то на этот раз он сломает ему шею. Вот только, как оказалось, Луффи понятия не имел, что Ло снова свободен, и сам атаковал Брида сквозь решетку. Луффи успел сжать в кулаке ткань его плаща, прежде чем получил приказ сидеть и удар кнутом.

Брид со смехом отскочил назад, и Ло задумался, не убить ли Луффи вместо него. От этого он почувствует себя лучше. Ло убивал и за меньшее. Но тогда выяснится, что приказ больше не удерживает его на коленях. Он придержит этот секрет при себе еще немного.

Брид толкнул Цезаря обратно к кольцам и на этот раз закрепил цепь. Значит, он от них устал и собирается уходить. Ло уже приготовился вбить Луффи в пол, когда Брид направился обратно к клетке.

\- Так вот, мерзкий человек. Я думаю, за твою наглость полагается наказание. Пожалуй, двадцати плетей будет достаточно, - Ло осознал, что это заявление относится к нему. Лучше бы он всыпал плетей идиоту с обезьяньим мозгом. Это слишком несправедливо, одернул себя Ло. К обезьянам. - Трафальгар Ло, встань.

Ло подчинился, но только потому что ноги предали его. Луффи что-то вопил, но Ло не разобрал слов. Что бы тот не кричал, сейчас это уже ничего не изменит. В соответствии с указаниями Ло вышел из клетки. Брид быстро закрыл ее, пока Луффи сопротивлялся приказу не двигаться.

\- Сними толстовку, питомец, - Брид предвкушающе уставился на него. Ло нахмурился. - _Сейчас же_ , Трафальгар!

На этот раз Ло почувствовал, что его собственные руки стаскивают с него украшенную Веселым Роджером худи с длинными рукавами. Ло рассеянно задумался, куда пропало его длинное пальто. Если с ним что-то случилось, он серьезно разозлится. Из-за своего худого телосложения Ло плохо переносил холод, так что ему очень не понравилось лишиться своего хорошо утепленного пальто. И где _блядь_ его шапка? Он в первую очередь должен был заметить ее отсутствие, когда ощупывал рану на голове. Пропало еще кое-что - его нодати: ему не хватало успокаивающего веса меча на его обычном месте за спиной. Ло и правда был не в себе, раз так поздно это осознал. Хотя сейчас не время долго об этом раздумывать.

Ло сложил худи, прежде чем положить на землю: ему не приказывали бросить ее, а Ло ненавидел мятую одежду. Была некоторая ирония в том, что он так же ненавидел ее гладить, так что он старался по возможности избегать складок.

Худи была надета на голое тело, потому что обычно он носил поверх нее пальто. Ло слегка поморщился, пока Брид с болезненным одобрением разглядывал его хорошо сложенный покрытый татуировками торс. Брид с усмешкой облизнул губы и вытащил из-под накидки цепь. Она была короткой, с застежкой-карабином на каждом конце. Брид подозвал Ло на другую сторону комнаты, затем пристегнул один конец цепи к браслету из Кайросеки на его запястье, пропустил цепь через одно из металлических колец на стене, затем пристегнул второй браслет. Это надежно приковывало Ло к кольцу, и он рассеянно отметил, что кольца также сделаны из Кайросеки.

Ло мало что мог сделать, чтобы избежать того, что ему предстояло, но это не удержало его от попыток оторвать кольцо от стены или порвать цепь. Он не понаслышке знал, что такое боль, но все же не отказался бы зажать что-нибудь между зубов. Предыдущий удар мерк по сравнению с тем, что его ждало: ему всего лишь задело руку. Теперь решетка не будет ограничивать Брида. Ло отстраненно заметил, что Луффи все еще кричал на него.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты громко считал каждый удар, питомец. 

\- А я хочу, чтобы ты свалился замертво, но мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим, не правда ли, Брид-я? - оглядываясь назад, это была не лучшая идея, но Ло никогда особо не утруждал себя проявлением уважения.

У него было всего несколько секунд на подготовку, прежде чем кнут впился в его спину. Провоцировать Брида было до смешного просто. Опять же, не лучшая черта, учитывая обычную манеру общения с людьми Ло и длинный язык Луффи.

\- Если ты не подчинишься, я удвою твое наказание!

\- О, я впечатлен, - Ло зашипел сквозь зубы, когда кнут вновь коснулся его спины. - Правда впечатлен, что ты так хорошо умеешь считать.

\- Сорок ударов, Трафальгар, и я начну вести им счет только когда ты подчинишься. Рассматривай эти как... _поощрение_.

\- И что теперь? Ты удвоишь до восьмидесяти? Потом опять удвоишь? Я имею ввиду, будем честными, ты выдохнешься задолго до того, как я начну считать. Сколько тебе, пятьдесят, шестьдесят? Человеку твоих комплекции и возраста опасно перенапрягаться, это чревато сердечным приступом. Я - великолепный хирург, но не смогу спасти твою жизнь, будучи связанным.

\- Ты ничто! - _Удар_ \- Зверушка не может быть хирургом! - _Удар_ \- Я не жирный! - _Удар_ \- Я не старый! - _Удар_ \- А теперь начинай - _Удар_ \- наконец - _Удар_ \- считать! - выкрикивал Брид, срывая дыхание.

Ло обнаружил, что находится в патовой ситуации самого худшего толка. Он не собирался подчиняться ни при каких условиях, тем более после того, как столько всего наговорил Бриду. Тому явно не нравилось, когда над ним насмехаются, так что он не собирался оставлять это безнаказанным. Ло уже чувствовал, что безжалостные удары кнута разрывают его кожу.

Брид вкладывал в каждый удар все силы, и боль была нестерпимой. Ло отказывался кричать. Он стиснул зубы. Возможно, Брид будет продолжать, пока от его спины ничего не останется. Интересно, покажется ли в итоге позвоночник, после того, как кнут сдерет с него кожу и разорвет мускулы. Луффи будет в ужасе. Может быть, даже сблюет от отвратительного зрелища. Ло на это надеялся, паршивец получил бы по заслугам за то, что испортил его вторую попытку побега.

Теперь осталась только боль, с каждым ударом все более мучительная, как будто с его кожей и мускулами уже было покончено. Интересно, скулит ли он сейчас. Ло горячо надеялся, что нет, но он с трудом сохранял ясный рассудок. Он не знал, сколько ударов уже прошло, и почти раздумывал, не начать ли считать, но даже если он сейчас сдастся, вряд ли будет в состоянии вести счет. Тошнота медленно нарастала в желудке, в ушах звенело. Ло попробовал считать звезды перед глазами, прежде чем позволил темноте забрать себя.


	5. Chapter 5

Луффи в тревоге закусил губу. Прошло уже полдня с тех пор, как Брид бросил Трафальгара Ло обратно в клетку. Луффи ничего так не хотел, как сделать из Брида отбивную, но этот увалень приказал ему не двигаться, прежде чем открыть дверь клетки. Ло тогда уже был без сознания, и Луффи подумал, что он отключился только под конец избиения: стоны боли со временем стихли. То, как долго Ло держался, прежде чем начал кричать, когда кнут разрывал его спину, впечатляло. У Луффи пересохло в горле, и он сорвал голос, пока орал на Брида. Тем не менее, он не замолкал ни на секунду, до тех пор, пока Брид не ушел с садистской ухмылкой, оставив их одних.

При взгляде на спину Ло Луффи мутило. Она была покрыта кровью, лоскуты кожи висели вокруг глубоких, врезающихся в плоть порезов. Татуировка с Веселым Роджером была испорчена, и Луффи невольно пожалел об утрате Ло. Когда он впервые увидел повреждения, его едва не вырвало.

Луффи не был уверен, что предпринять дальше. Он перевернул Ло на живот в попытке немного уменьшить боль, кроме того он знал, что если Ло будет лежать спиной на грязном полу, то в его раны с большей вероятностью попадет инфекция.

Сейчас он не мог ничего сделать, кроме как устроить Ло поудобнее. К счастью, Ло положил худи близко к клетке, и Луффи смог дотянуться до нее сквозь решетку и подтащить к себе. Кайросеки вытягивал его силы, но Луффи не обращал внимания. Он вернулся к Ло, крепко держа в руках худи, расправил ее на полу и подвинул на нее Ло, защищая его живот от прямого контакта с холодным полом. После этого Луффи осторожно поднял голову Ло и положил себе на колени.

С тех пор прошли часы, но Ло все еще не шевелился. Ноги Луффи давно онемели, но он отказывался двигаться. Он был упрям и не собирался лишать Ло того малого комфорта, который мог предоставить. Толку гадать, как можно было бы избежать случившегося. Что сделано, то сделано, и Луффи не собирался тратить время на безнадежные попытки изменить прошлое. Он так же не видел смысла раздумывать, что делать дальше, потому что откуда ему знать, что случится в будущем? Он подождет и посмотрит, что произойдет с ним и с Ло, и если предоставится возможность выбраться отсюда, вот _тогда_ он будет думать. Или если быть точным, придумает план на ходу.

Будет сложнее без накама, но у него был Ло, и он был невероятно умен, а так же один из Сверхновых и Шичибукай. Луффи не сомневался, что для того, чтобы сбежать, Ло будет с ним сотрудничать. Почему? Недостаток учености Луффи компенсировал умением разбираться в людях.

Луффи знал, когда человеку стоило доверять, а когда - нет. Однажды Ло спас ему жизнь. Сразу после того, как умер Эйс... пожертвовал собой, чтобы Луффи мог жить. Думать об этом все еще было больно, и иногда он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы снова не впасть в саморазрушение. Луффи заставил себя не думать о брате и вернулся мыслями к Ло.

Был еще тот случай на Архипелаге Сабаоди. Ло казался одновременно расслабленным и замкнутым. С непринужденной элегантностью послал Юстасса Кида. Он мог легко покинуть аукцион и избежать гнева Терньюбито, но все же остался и помог, или скорее покрасовался перед зрителями, но вмешательство Ло помогло им уйти от Дозора. Однако Луффи доверял Ло не из-за этих поступков, а из-за чего-то более глубокого, чего-то, что он никогда не мог объяснить. Подобно тому, как приглашая Брука в команду, он просто _знал_ , что Брук будет его накама.

Внезапно его охватила грусть: его накама были далеко, но он не собирался позволить горю поглотить себя. Сейчас это не поможет, даже наоборот, ничто не принесет столько вреда в их положении как упадок духа. Луффи широко улыбнулся, представив лица своих накама, когда он приведет с собой Ло и объявит об их альянсе.

Луффи было плевать, что Ло сказал, будто их союз вступит в силу только после побега. По его мнению, они стали союзниками, когда проснулись вместе в одной клетке. Усопп, Брук, Чоппер и Нами будут яростно возражать против его союза с Шичибукаем, союза, который в перспективе приведет их к конфликту с одним из Йонко. Должно быть, в какой-то момент он начал хихикать, потому что Ло недовольно заворчал.

\- Смех - не самая подходящая реакция, Мугивара-я, - тихий голос Ло отдавал болью.

\- Я смеюсь не над тобой, Траффи. Я представлял реакцию своих накама, когда я объявлю о нашем альянсе, - Луффи широко улыбнулся, но он знал, что Ло этого не видит: он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в колени Луффи.

\- Пожалуйста, убери руку с моих волос. Нечего утешать меня как ребенка.

Луффи не заметил, что все это время играл с темными прядками волос Ло. Он смущенно замер, прежде чем совсем убрать руку.

\- Я могу как-нибудь помочь?

\- Этот мешок с дерьмом принес чего-нибудь попить? - Ло так и не двинулся с колен Луффи. Скорее всего, не желая спровоцировать волну боли.

\- Пока ничего. Цезарь сказал, ему выдали еду и воду вчера вечером, когда мы еще спали. Ты был в отключке полдня, так что должно быть уже скоро.

\- Я не видел тебя таким избитым, Трафальгар, с того раза, как Верго почти забил тебя до смерти, - Цезарь закатился смехом.

\- Заткнись, пока я до тебя не добрался! - пригрозил Луффи. Цезарь захлопнул рот с различимым щелчком. Сейчас он до смерти боялся Луффи и ни секунды не сомневался в его способности выполнить угрозу.

Ло усмехнулся Луффи в ногу.

\- А ты знаешь, как обращаться с Цезарем, Мугивара-я.

После этих слов Ло начал вставать с колен Луффи, стиснув зубы, но не издав ни звука.

\- Траффи, твои раны откроются, - встревоженно предупредил Луффи.

\- Я прекрасно это понимаю, я - врач, в конце концов, - Ло слегка покраснел, кажется, он только сейчас заметил попытки Луффи заботиться о нем. - Спасибо за помощь, Мугивара-я.

Ответ Луффи прервал звук шагов, не таких тяжелых, как поступь Брида, так что они все вздохнули с облегчением. Особенно Цезарь, который заметно расслабился. Понятно почему: во время своего похищения он бодрствовал и провел куда больше времени в обществе Брида, чем Луффи или Ло. И еще потому что он был трусом по натуре.

По ступеням спустился молодой рыбочеловек с бледно-голубой кожей и темно-синими волосами, с круглыми, чем-то напоминающими бусинки глазами, почти полностью черными за исключением вкрапления белого. Луффи заметил большой плавник, выдающийся из его спины. Рыбочеловек-акула, значит. Вряд ли ему было больше двадцати. Ошейник на шее молодого рыбочеловека был такой же, как у них. И тут Луффи полностью сконцентрировался на подносе, который он нес. _Еда_.

\- Хозяин великодушно предоставил вам еду и воду, - на этих словах Луффи услышал насмешливое фырканье Ло. - Но сначала он дозволяет вам посетить ванную, потому что ему не нужны не приученные к туалету питомцы.

Ло что-то ехидно ответил, но Луффи не слушал. Его взгляд был прикован к подносу, который рыбочеловек поставил на пол. Глаза Луффи в тревоге расширились. Он мельком заметил, что поводок Цезаря отстегнули от кольца и что его увели вверх по лестнице. Луффи был почти уверен, что при виде еды у него текут слюни, но кажется, у него слишком пересохло во рту, чтобы было чему течь. В последний раз он пил слишком давно, и из-за недостатка жидкости он чувствовал себя высохшим как старая подметка.

Тем временем Цезарь снова был на месте и прикован к кольцу.

\- Трафальгар Ло. Стоять, - голос раздавался из прикрепленных к стене динамиков. Луффи почти рассмеялся над недовольной гримасой, которую скорчил Ло, но решил, что лучше не стоит. - Монки Д. Луффи, повинуйся Наживке.

\- Э, кому? - Луффи почесал в затылке, слегка сбив свою соломенную шляпу в сторону. - Рыбочеловеку? Что это за имя такое, Наживка? - он подался вперед, чтобы рассмотреть парня внимательнее.

\- Наживка - это имя, которое дал мне Хозяин. Я чрезвычайно признателен, - Наживка разговаривал мягко и не повышая голоса, что не вязалось с его крайне угрожающим видом. Тем не менее, его воля казалась давно сломленной. Луффи бросил взгляд на Ло, тот принял невозмутимый вид, но сам Луффи почувствовал комок страха в животе. Им стоило выбираться отсюда.

\- Скажи, Акулий чувак, когда мы с Траффи сбежим отсюда нахрен, ты с нами? - Луффи уже решил, что парень идет с ними в любом случае. Но Нами всегда вбивала в него - в прямом смысле - хорошие манеры.

\- Я счастлив быть с Хозяином, и вы тоже научитесь, - но Луффи не пропустил проблеск надежды в глазах парня.

\- Траффи! Акулий чувак идет с нами!

\- Великолепно. Будто мне было мало двух идиотов, - протянул Ло, но слегка ухмыльнулся. Что в свою очередь побудило Луффи улыбнуться еще шире.

\- Ты спасешь меня, Трафальгар? - Цезарь казался трогательно обнадеженным.

\- К сожалению. Как бы я ни хотел избавиться от тебя, - Ло даже выглядел так, будто ему больно это признавать, - ...но ты нужен мне.

\- Ох, Трафальгар, ты заставляешь мое сердце биться чаще! - покраснел Цезарь.

\- Не в этом смысле, ты, больной ублюдок, - казалось, если бы ему не было приказано не двигаться, Ло сломал бы Цезарю нос. Снова. Луффи уже позаботился об этом однажды.

\- СЛУШАЙТЕ МЕНЯ! - голос Брида заставил их всех замереть и посмотреть на динамики. Луффи, Ло и Цезарь выглядели недовольными тем, что их прервали, но Наживка заметно забеспокоился.

\- Мы должны делать то, что говорит Хозяин. Пойдем, Луффи, - Наживка открыл дверь, не сводя с Ло изнуренного взгляда.

Луффи подчинился скорее из жалости, чем из-за чего-то еще: как таковая потребность подчиняться Наживке была слаба, и Луффи был уверен, что без проблем сможет игнорировать любые приказы. Он не был уверен почему, но некоторым приказам он подчинялся немедленно, некоторым требовалось какое-то время, а некоторые вообще на него не действовали. Скорее всего будет лучше рассказать Ло и позволить ему в этом разобраться.

Наживка провел его вверх по ступеням до лестничной площадки. Лестница продолжалась выше, а по обеим сторонам площадки располагались металлические двери.

\- Это кухня, - Наживка указал на правую дверь. Луффи облизнулся. - Ванная комната за этой дверью, - указал на левую дверь. - Еще выше - другая площадка и комнаты, в которых Брид держит своих питомцев... нас... Он может переселить вас туда со временем, если хорошо себя зарекомендуете.

\- Здесь есть и другие? - Луффи был более чем готов распространить свое предложение спасения и на них.

\- Были... но сейчас здесь только я, - взгляд Наживки стал затравленным и Луффи нахмурился. - Пожалуйста, Луффи, я скоро должен буду вернуть тебя в клетку.

Наживка открыл дверь ванной комнаты. Луффи вошел, только сейчас понимая, насколько он хочет писать. Его тело могло очень долго игнорировать подобные потребности, но как только Луффи замечал их, он уже не мог думать ни о чем другом. Он перепрыгивал с ноги на ногу, пока не добрался до писсуара. Закончив свои дела, Луффи открыл ржавый кран, пуская воду. Она была мутной, но Луффи все равно сбрызнул лицо и прополоскал рот. Не то, чтобы он почувствовал себя гораздо чище, но все же лучше чем раньше.

Только на выходе из чертовой ванной он обнаружил, что ее дверь сделана из Кайросеки. Что возможно означало, что и дверь кухни тоже. Луффи почувствовал, как его сердце разбилось.

Он позволил Наживке отвести себя назад в клетку, но его взгляд метался в поисках выхода или чего-то, что сможет им помочь. Луффи не нашел ничего полезного и продумывал хитроумные планы побега, пока Трафальгара водили в ванную. Он мог почти вживую представить, как тот хмурится при виде грязной комнаты. Луффи задумался, не сможет ли он в следующий раз выбраться через туалет. Если бы только у него был доступ к силе его фрукта.

Ло вернулся в грязи, с разбитой губой и с угрюмым видом. Луффи поневоле подумал, ну и кто теперь был идиотом. Хотя по правде говоря, единственной причиной, почему он ничего не предпринял, было его нежелание расстроить Наживку или навредить ему. В отличие от Ло, которого это, кажется, не смущало.

Ло все еще был обнажен по пояс, но Луффи видел, что его загорелая кожа покрыта мурашками. Были на ней и свежие следы крови, значит от того, что Ло двигался, его раны открылись. Луффи вновь посмотрел на Ло, тот не подавал вида, что ему больно, но Луффи был уверен, что боль была нестерпима.

\- Луффи и Ло, отойдите от двери клетки и, пожалуйста, не двигайтесь, - Наживка подождал, пока команда не будет выполнена, прежде чем поднять поднос и поставить его внутрь клетки. - Я скоро вернусь, чтобы забрать поднос. Не пытайтесь припрятать ничего из приборов. Я знаю, что там. Кроме того, я заберу все остатки еды.

Остатки еды? Этого не случится. Луффи планировал сожрать столько, сколько сможет.

\- Спасибо, Акулий чувак! - Луффи нетерпеливо склонился над подносом.

\- А мне ничего? - раздраженно выкрикнул Цезарь.

\- Прошу прощения, Зарин, но Хозяин не разрешил давать тебе еду, - Наживка вежливо поклонился в их сторону, прежде чем вернуться к подъему по лестнице.

\- Зарин? - растерянно спросил Луффи.

\- Это тип газа. Искусственного происхождения и нервно-паралитического действия. Используется в качестве химического оружия, - объяснил Ло, затем усмехнулся. - Тебя переименовали, Цезарь-я? Я бы выбрал что-то вроде Раздутое Эго* или...

\- Бздун*! - выдал Луффи. В конце концов, это _была_ форма газа. Кое в чем разбирался и Луффи.

Ло засмеялся впервые с тех пор, как они здесь оказались, более того, Луффи подумал, что это единственный раз, когда он слышал, как Ло изумленно смеется.

\- Я все расскажу Дофламинго! Я - его верный подчиненный, и я нужен Молодому Господину! Так что следите за языком! - Цезарь приобрел занятный оттенок красного, а его рога почти дрожали от возмущения.

\- Ой, да заткнись ты, Бздун-я, - Ло присоединился к Луффи и схватил одну из бутылок с водой. На подносе были две бутылки воды, две булочки и одна маленькая чашка риса. Ло смотрел на хлеб, как будто он чем-то его оскорбил. - Можешь взять хлеб, Мугивара-я. Я лучше буду голодать.

\- Ммм, - Луффи подобрал обе булочки и осмотрел их. Они были твердыми и без сомнения черствыми. - Окей! - и немедленно сунул их обе в рот.

\- Как такое вообще возможно без твоего фрукта? - казалось, зрелище скорее впечатлило, чем отвратило Ло.

\- Э-о та-ант, - промямлил Луффи с набитым двумя булочками ртом. Возможно, еще один или два дня - и они бы заплесневели, но Луффи не собирался привередничать.

\- И правда, - Ло взял чашку с рисом и палочки. Он съел половину риса, прежде чем передать вторую половину Луффи. Тот задумался, не отказаться ли, потому что было нечестно, что Ло досталось так мало еды. - Бери, Мугивара-я.

Этого разрешения хватило Луффи, и он жадно съел все до последней рисинки. Он выпил свою воду в несколько глотков, и она доставила ему едва ли не столько же удовольствия как еда. Луффи наконец снова почувствовал влагу у себя во рту и в глотке. Ло предпочел выпить свою воду маленькими глотками, но у Луффи не хватило терпения.

Прошел где-то час, прежде чем Наживка вернулся забрать поднос и пустые бутылки. Так же он принес с собой небольшую пластиковую коробку с заглавной буквой "М" на боку. Аптечка. Он положил ее туда же, где прежде лежал поднос. После этого Наживка поспешил покинуть комнату с заключенными, и Луффи не мог его за это винить.

\- Похоже, мне вновь понадобится твоя помощь, Мугивара-я, - скривившись, Ло передал Луффи аптечку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Игра слова, в оригинале Gas Bag (мешок с газом, аэростат, болтун) и Fart Face (fart - пердеть, face - лицо) соответственно


	6. Chapter 6

Безмерная. Именно это слово приходило на ум Ло. Такая боль, которую было невозможно измерить. Будучи врачом, Ло часто использовал фразу "по шкале от одного до десяти, как бы вы оценили степень испытываемой вами боли" к членам своей команды. Если бы сейчас кто-то спросил об этом его самого, то Ло засунул бы эту шкалу ему в глотку так глубоко, что цифры полезли бы из задницы.

Чего бы Ло только не отдал за одну или дюжину своих капсул, начиненных дарующими блаженство и притупляющими боль смесями. Стерильная операционная тоже не помешала бы. Но нет, он лежал на своей темно-синей худи на полу в сраном грязном подвале, в то время как Луффи сшивал его зияющие раны и обрабатывал жгучим антисептиком каждый сантиметр поврежденной кожи. Ло пришлось дать ему небольшой урок по накладыванию швов.

Ло знал, что его спина была разодрана в клочья и скорее всего, пытаться привести ее в порядок было все равно что пытаться склеить разбитое стекло. Не было и шанса, что его татуировка с Веселым Роджером сохранится. Ло кипел от ярости. Ее потеря оскорбила его куда больше чем собственно избиение, а его Ло уже определил как нечто, не поддающееся измерению.

Брид заплатит. Сто и одним разным способом. Поскольку Ло был врачом, ему превосходно удавались пытки. Он знал, сколько может выдержать человеческое тело, прежде чем умереть. Фрукт Опе-Опе тоже не повредит. Возможно, Ло отрежет Бриду голову и поменяет ее местами с его задницей.

\- Мугивара-я, ты делаешь слишком глубокие стежки, - Ло попытался говорить спокойным голосом, но было сложно удержать боль за гранью сознания, будучи полностью уверенным, что Луффи просто тыкает иголкой в его чертову спину.

\- Прости, Траффи... Это просто... - Луффи замолчал, прежде чем тихо продолжить, - месиво.

\- Все в порядке, у тебя получается. Не нервничай, Мугивара-я, - он и в самом деле был рад, что у Луффи такой крепкий желудок и что его не вырвало или не вырубило прямо на Ло. Пиратство еще не гарантировало железный желудок. Его собственные члены команды блевали над особенно мерзкими ранами, а у них у всех был опыт в медицине. _Был_. Его разум предавал его. _Пингвин. Шачи. Бепо._

Луффи замолчал. Ло был благодарен, что впервые выполняя работу врача, он так сосредоточен. Ло позволил течению мыслей унести себя. Кажется, воскрешая в памяти картины прошлого, он мог неплохо отвлечься от боли. Даже если это работало только потому, что от них было еще больнее.

_Как всегда, было холодно. Ло покрепче запахнул пальто, пытаясь закрыться от ледяного ветра. Он до упора натянул свою меховую шапку на голову. Медленно падал снег, но в этом не было ничего необычного. Норс Блю был зимним островом, а значит температура никогда не поднималась выше слабого морозца. Ло привык к тому холоду, что был его частью и тек в его жилах, но, возможно, снаружи был другой холод._

_Ло мрачно нахмурился и утер снег с лица. Ему было десять. Ведьма в приюте будет в бешенстве, когда выяснится, что Ло опять сбежал. Предполагалось, что он будет отскребать горшки и сковородки, но как это поможет ему стать врачом? Вот именно. Никак. Он поправил тяжелый рюкзак. Он был полон украденных медицинских журналов и препаратов, которые он собрал за эти годы, нарочно попадая в лазарет._

_Теперь перед ним стояла проблема поиска себе пациента. Или подопытного. Ло не колебался, если приходилось сначала искалечить какое-нибудь животное, чтобы вылечить его. Или убить и выпотрошить, чтобы потом аккуратно собрать органы обратно, как кровавую головоломку._

_Он уже какое-то время не выбирался в ледяные леса, так что его ловушки либо были пусты, либо попавшая туда живность была давно мертва и, без сомнений, частично сожрана. Это все вина ведьмы. Когда он вернулся в последний раз, то закапал кровью пол, а в руках с гордым видом держал мертвого, но идеально зашитого снежного зайца. После этого его избили и заперли на чердаке. Неприятно, но так он хотя бы смог в подробностях изучить все стадии выздоровления сломанной руки._

_Кровь. Ло замер. Она зловеще бросалась в глаза на фоне абсолютно белого пейзажа. Он склонился, пробуя ее пальцами. Свежая. Его лицо озарила жестокая улыбка. Охота началась. Ло несколько часов шел по следу из крови, сломанных веток и больших отпечатков лап. Придется провести ночь снаружи: солнце уже начало садиться, а он ни за что не упустит такую возможность. Нечасто подворачивалось нечто настолько большое. Ло всегда приходилось убивать таких крупных зверей, чтобы иметь возможность их прооперировать._

_Наконец, медвежья берлога. Тяжелые от снега ветки кустов укрывали вход, и если бы кровавый след там не обрывался, возможно, Ло бы пропустил ее. Он вытащил из-за спины кинжал и заполз в кусты. Вход был небольшим, но Ло без проблем пролез, учитывая, что он питался впроголодь. Зверь точно не потерял достаточно крови, чтобы умереть, так что возможно поступок Ло был самоубийством: все признаки указывали на полярного медведя. Впрочем, это его не остановило._

_Тоннель вел глубоко под землю и был гораздо шире, чем вход. Ло мог свободно выпрямиться. Тоннель был проложен преимущественно сквозь промерзшую землю, хотя чем дальше, тем больше камней встречалось в почве. Ло не хватало света. Он шел в почти кромешной тьме, касаясь рукой одной из стен. Внезапно, как только стало совершенно темно, он заметил в конце тоннеля свет. Ло показалось, что в этом была некоторая предостерегающая насмешка, но продолжил идти вперед, крепко сжимая кинжал._

_Ло вывалился в большой ледяной грот. Из щели в потолке лился свет. И он был тут. Полярный медведь. Гигантский блядский полярный медведь, который сейчас уставился на Ло. Ло сглотнул. Из-под торчащего из плеча медведя глубоко засевшего копья текла кровь. Его осенило._

_\- Эй! Ты медведь, который все время приходит в деревню! - возможно, орать на раненого загнанного в угол полярного медведя было не лучшей идеей, но Ло нравилось действовать на адреналине. Кроме того, этот медведь был возможно самым бестолковым медведем в мире: он постоянно приходил в деревню, пытаясь поладить с людьми вместо того, чтобы пытаться съесть их или скот. Его столько раз выгоняли из деревни, что это уже было нелепо. - Поделом тебе, придурок, - рассердился Ло._

_Медведь остался у стены. Он лежал на земле, вытянув лапу и пытаясь зализать рану._

_\- Я тебе это подлатаю, если обещаешь не есть меня. Идет? - Ло начал подходить ближе, пытаясь предугадать реакцию медведя. Медведи же не умеют разговаривать, так что очевидно, что это был риторический вопрос._

_\- Идет, - ответил медведь, глядя ему в глаза. Ло упал в обморок. Последним, что он слышал, прежде чем удариться о землю, был писк "извините"._

\- Давай, Траффи, подъем-подъем! - Ло почувствовал, как прошлое уносится в вихре, как снег в его воспоминаниях. - Эй! Просыпайся! - Ло застонал. Блядь. Бепо был последним, о ком он хотел думать. Ну, одним из последних. В сущности, все его чертово прошлое могло счастливо свалить на хрен, Ло было плевать. Чему еще стоило свалить на хрен, так это назойливому голосу Луффи. Черт, у него было плохое настроение. Придется попытаться сдержать его. - Траффи, ты должен встать.

\- Я проснулся, так что можешь прекратить визжать на меня, Мугивара-я, - огрызнулся Ло. По ощущениям, его спину залили кислотой, а затем подожгли. С другой стороны, он забыл о своей травме головы. Она просто меркла в сравнении с этим.

\- Это Цезарь, - настаивал Луффи.

\- Ты разбудил меня ради Цезаря? - если бы звук голоса мог убивать, Луффи бы уже покоился в могиле. Все же он позволил Луффи помочь себе сесть, потому что тело восстало против него и не хотело ничего, кроме как лежать ничком и выздоравливать. Ло тоже бы этого хотел, но обстоятельства не позволяли.

\- Он чем-то занят, - прошептал Луффи. Ло нахмурился. Цезарь всегда был чем-то занят; другой вопрос, было ли это целесообразно или полезно. - Я думаю, он создает SAD.

Что ж, это привлекло внимание Ло. Если он думал, что раньше у него было плохое настроение, то сейчас оно скатилось прямиком в ад. Ло встал, игнорируя возражения и своей спины, и Луффи, и подошел к левой части клетки.

Там, где раньше было пустое пространство, сейчас располагалась лаборатория. Он это проспал? Что случилось с его бессонницей? Обычно он просыпался, стоило кому-то уронить ватный шарик в паре комнат от него. И то, это если он вообще умудрялся заснуть. Сейчас же он проспал установку лаборатории и то, что Цезарь оказался настолько невообразимо тупым, что создавал SAD, который можно будет переработать в SMILE.

\- Цезарь-я. Интересный у тебя тут набор игрушек, - Ло был впечатлен, что ему удалось сдержать голос. Потому что он очевидно не мог наорать на этого мудака и выдать, что ему известно о SMILE. Если Моне имела к этому какое-либо отношение, Брид возможно уже был в курсе, но чем дольше Ло сможет прикрывать свою спину, тем лучше. И он говорил это вполне буквально.

\- Наука, Трафальгар, сродни искусству. Согласен? - Цезарь не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Вместо этого он аккуратно смешивал очередную химическую субстанцию.

\- Я никогда не соглашусь ни с одним твоим словом, - Ло развернулся и зашагал обратно к Луффи. Цезарь был хитер, этого у него не отнять. Просить Ло согласиться с чем-то было лучшим способом обратить на что-то его внимание. Цезарь знал, что Ло всегда сделает наоборот просто назло ему. А это значило, что наука не была искусством. Или во всяком случае та так называемая наука, в которую прямо сейчас игрался Цезарь. Ло знал о SAD и его компонентах достаточно, чтобы понять, что та смесь из двух веществ, над которой работал Цезарь, будет прекрасна на вкус в салате, но никак не превратит людей в животных.

Луффи уже сидел на полу, укрыв лицо от следящих ден ден муши. Ло был еще слишком взбудоражен, чтобы сидеть, так что он расхаживал по клетке туда и обратно и говорил, только повернувшись спиной к наблюдающим улиткам.

\- Не волнуйся о Цезаре. Он не выдает секретов. Пока, - возможно, слишком боится того, что с ним сделает Дофламинго, если когда-либо поймает. Небезосновательный страх. Ло сможет спать спокойно, только когда Дофламинго исчезнет. Желательно, в могилу, но Ло устроит и заключение в Импел Даун. Хотя, учитывая, что Мугивары смогли с легкостью прорваться через все уровни безопасности, возможно и нет.

Он бы с удовольствием спланировал смерть Дофламинго, но к сожалению, это была не та задача, с которой Ло мог бы сейчас справиться. Он довольствуется тем, что уничтожит все, что было ему дорого. Он начнет с его звания Шичибукая либо с его положения в Подполье, где он был известен как Джокер. Ло даже будет великодушен и разрешит Доффи выбирать. Маленькое одолжение. В конце концов именно он дал Ло фрукт Опе-Опе. Однако это оказалось дерьмовым утешительным призом после того, как Ло узнал, что совершил Дофламинго.

Не сразу, но Ло осознал, что Луффи что-то говорит:

\- ...на мне не сработал.

\- Ты что-то сказал, Мугивара-я? Я не слушал, - во всяком случае, Ло был честен.

\- Нами говорит, что не слушать - грубо, - кивнул Луффи.

\- Уверяю тебя, мне плевать. Итак, что ты говорил?

\- Когда Брид велел повиноваться Акульему чуваку, я не почувствовал, что должен выполнять его приказы. И ты заметил кухню рядом с ванной? Думаешь, дверь тоже из Кайросеки? - кажется, грубые слова Ло совершенно не расстроили Луффи.

\- Я обнаружил то же самое. Я попробовал проверить, насколько крепко нас удерживают: я смог игнорировать приказы, но с наручниками из Кайросеки и моей... спиной смог добраться только до третьей площадки. Она полностью запечатана Кайросеки. Должно быть, управляется удаленно, чтобы Брид мог входить и выходить.

\- То есть мы уходим сквозь стену? - резонно спросил Луффи. Это было бы просто, если бы они могли воспользоваться своими дьявольскими фруктами. Даже если бы кто-то один смог получить доступ к силам.

\- Брид показал мне верхние уровни, когда я впервые... прибыл сюда, - непринужденно заметил Цезарь. Как будто не он изо всех сил старался подслушать их разговор. - У него в высшей степени впечатляющая смотровая площадка с видом на океан. Большинство комнат находится под ней, можете себе это представить. Как в подводном отеле.

 _Проклятье_. В таком случае, им не сбежать сквозь стены. Ло начал думать, что может, лучше вообще ничего сегодня не планировать, потому что кажется, все складывалось против него.

\- Не волнуйся, Траффи. Все будет хорошо. Если мы не справимся сами, мои накама придут за нами, - Луффи улыбнулся, и Ло почти поверил, что он может быть прав. Во всяком случае, это слегка его успокоило. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он мог положиться на кого-то, кроме себя. - Теперь дай мне помочь тебе с твоей худи! Ты, должно быть, замерз!

Ло мог отказаться; возможно, он мог бы надеть ее сам, разорвав всего пару швов. И вызвать нескончаемый приступ боли, который явно улучшит его настроение. Луффи в свою очередь казался настолько неподдельно искренним, что Ло позволил натянуть на себя худи. Возможно, будет не так уж плохо, что предложенный им союз сразу вступит в силу.


	7. Chapter 7

Прошла неделя. Или где-то около того. Без часов или окон было невозможно точно определить время. В целом Ло был уверен, что Наживка приходил в их камеру по ночам, чтобы принести еду и проводить их в туалет. Порции едва ли можно было назвать полноценными. Он предположил, что было бы лучше, реши он съедать черствый хлеб, но Ло предпочитал голодать, да и Луффи дополнительная еда была куда нужнее, чем ему. Большую часть своих походов в ванную комнату они тратили на то, чтобы в спешке жадно выхлебать как можно больше воды. Она была цветной из-за примесей, но без нее проблемы со здоровьем были бы куда серьезнее: им доставалось лишь по маленькой бутылке один раз в день.

Единственной проблемой было то, что в туалет их тоже водили по разу в день, и прямо сейчас Луффи справлял нужду сквозь решетку. Ло как мог старался избегать лужиц в клетке. В помещении был плохо организован отвод жидкости, и неважно, насколько далеко целился Луффи, казалось, она все равно просачивалась обратно в клетку. Они оба предпочитали проводить время в ее сухой части. Ло контролировал себя лучше, чем Луффи, и до сих пор умудрялся избегать необходимости пользоваться решеткой клетки как туалетом. Не то, чтобы из-за этого он осуждал Луффи, не у всех было его самообладание, но Ло все равно морщился от отвращения.

Луффи закончил и зашагал обратно, его тупое лицо расплылось в улыбке. Шли дни, но настроение Ло не улучшалось. Скорее наоборот. Было нечем заняться, кроме как мерить шагами клетку в компании Луффи и время от времени Цезаря. Ло бы предпочел снова увидеть морду Брида, хотя бы чтобы вновь его взбесить. Даже если это может повлечь за собой еще одно избиение, которое он уже не выдержит. Боль утихла, но это почти ни о чем не говорило: его спина была исполосована в клочья.

\- Они скоро придут, - кивнул Луффи.

\- Продолжай это себе повторять, Мугивара-я, - краем глаза Ло наблюдал, как Луффи сел на пол.

\- Я не сдамся, и они тоже!

\- Ты говоришь это каждый день, но до сих пор я не видел ни следа твоей команды, а мы ни на шаг не приблизились к свободе, - Ло раздраженно прикрыл глаза. Он сидел на полу, вытянув одну ногу и подогнув вторую. Он бы предпочел лежать на спине, но этот вариант все еще был ему недоступен.

\- Они придут, - повторил Луффи твердым, полным уверенности голосом.

Ло не счел нужным отвечать. Его достало раз за разом вести один и тот же диалог. Он как раз размышлял, как можно было бы зашить Луффи рот, не используя иглу, когда динамики с треском ожили.

\- Я рассчитываю, что вы, мои питомцы, будете послушно сидеть, когда ваш хозяин навещает вас, - на этом глубокий голос Брида прервался.

Ло плавно приоткрыл глаза. Он был почти уверен, что сам навлек это на себя, думая, что дразнить разодетого в дрессировщика извращенца будет веселее, чем бродить по клетке. Луффи уже был на ногах и стоял у решетки с демонстративно непокорным видом, уперев руки в бока и с вызывающим выражением лица.

Ло и не думал двигаться. Он сидел лицом не к лестнице, но чтобы ее увидеть, было достаточно повернуть голову налево. Чем меньше он будет вставать и садиться, тем быстрее заживет его спина.

Позади Ло, в левой части комнаты раздалось звяканье цепей. Он вычислил, что это жалкий идиот Цезарь уселся на пол. Возможно, Ло и не стал вставать, но он не собирался сидеть на корточках как чертова собака. Хотя, будь у него шерсть, прямо сейчас она встала бы дыбом. Кроме того, он не сомневался, что еще немного - и из его глотки вырвется животное рычание. Ло был готов поклясться, что слышит ворчание Луффи в сторону лестницы. Возможно, это и не отражало их отношение к тому, чтобы считаться питомцами, но когда ты настолько невообразимо взбешен, непросто сражаться с животными инстинктами. 

Тяжелые шаги Брида предваряли его прибытие, спустя недолгое время он уже стоял перед клеткой. В толстой руке он держал кнут, с ухмылкой постукивая им по ладони другой руки.

\- Вы никогда не научитесь, мои жалкие человеческие питомцы? - Брид с отвращением оглядел их обоих. - Сидеть!

Это заставило Луффи в унизительной позе усесться на пол. Ло смог избежать этого приказа, потому что он уже сидел, даже если и не так, как хотелось бы Бриду. Кажется, тот решил не обращать на это внимание, он всего лишь бросил на Ло раздраженный взгляд, прежде чем направиться к Цезарю. Ло проигнорировал возмущенные вопли Луффи.

\- Думаешь, можешь угодить мне? Думаешь, если будешь сидеть на полу как хороший питомец, то обрадуешь меня? А? - Брид угрожающе надвигался на Цезаря. - ДУМАЕШЬ, МОЖЕШЬ ВОДИТЬ МЕНЯ ЗА НОС? - изо рта Брида летела слюна. Ло негромко фыркнул. Цезарь был идиотом, но он успешно водил Брида за нос последние две недели с помощью поддельного SAD.

\- Ты попросил меня расстроить тебя. Теперь ты расстроен, разве нет?* - с этими словами Цезарь закатился своим фирменным смехом.

Возможно, это был единственный раз за все время их знакомства, когда он восхитился Цезарем, но Ло не стал расстраиваться, когда Брид прошелся по нему кнутом. Цезарь пронзительно вскрикнул от боли, и даже эта толика восхищения рассеялась. Он продолжал визжать, пока кнут хлестал его снова и снова. Луффи все еще что-то вопил. Ло даже не стал утруждаться и поворачивать голову.

\- Я приказываю тебе создать SAD. Я приказываю тебе создать его без всяких уверток. Я приказываю сказать мне, какие тебе нужны ингридиенты. Я приказываю тебе сказать мне, если ты обманываешь меня. Понятно?! - Брид тяжело дышал, его голос прерывался от ярости.

 _Проклятье_. Ло должен был вмешаться. Слишком поздно, Брида уже не заставить изменить приказ. Меньше всего Ло хотел, чтобы Цезарь создавал SAD. Впрочем, по крайней мере мощности лаборатории не хватит для массового производства. Возможно, Брид хотел SAD для себя или ему просто не хватило навыков планирования, чтобы купить более мощное оборудование.

\- Говори, - теперь голос Брида стал мягче.

\- Я... Понятно, - Цезарь задыхался от боли. _Слабак_. Ло избил бы этого идиота в кровавое месиво, выберись он из _чертовой_ клетки.

\- Ты слаб, Цезарь-я, - Ло встал и развернулся, чтобы мрачно посмотреть на Цезаря. Тот скорчился перед Бридом, на пол обильно капала кровь, но кажется, это было мелочью по сравнению со спиной Ло. В перспективе, привлекать к себе внимание было не лучшей идеей, но Ло сходил с ума взаперти и, если он сможет выбраться, возможно у него получится придушить Цезаря. Это улучшит его настроение.

\- Разве я давал тебе разрешение говорить, питомец? И ты не сидишь. Я разочарован. Ты же не хочешь разочаровывать меня, верно? - Брид стоял близко к клетке, но, кажется, он выучил урок с прошлого раза. Он хмыкнул и задумчиво посмотрел на Ло. - Скальпель. Ты - не Трафальгар Ло. Ты - Скальпель. Так кто ты?

\- Тот, кого ты достал, - огрызнулся Ло. Он продолжал смотреть на скорчившегося на полу Цезаря. Возможно, его неприкрытое пренебрежение и выводило Брида из себя, но Ло было глубоко плевать.

\- Тебе нравится, когда тебя наказывают, Скальпель? Ты наслаждался, когда кнут ласкал твою спину? Глупый человек. Было бы настолько проще, будь ты животным. Но не бойся, скоро все люди превратятся в животных, и я буду править ими всеми. А что касается тех из вас, кто не сможет съесть SMILE... Что ж, я убью их, если они не окажутся полезными. А ты, Скальпель, собираешься быть полезным? Думаю, я найду тебе применение, независимо от того, понравится тебе это или нет. Но ты научишься получать удовольствие. Хотя Луффи куда больше соответствует моим вкусам.

Ло бросился к решетке, пытаясь сквозь прутья дотянуться до Брида и вырвать тому глотку. Кайросеки быстро вытянул его силы, и Ло начал сползать вниз по прутьям. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз ярость так пульсировала в его венах. Хотя это было неправдой, Дофламинго доводил его до еще большего бешенства. Но все же Ло было не свойственно срываться и поддаваться гневу.

Его плеча мягко коснулась чужая рука, и Ло оглянулся. Луффи пристально смотрел на него. Ло дернул плечами, стряхивая его руку и отошел от прутьев решетки. Он не подал вида, но был благодарен Луффи за вмешательство. Резкое движение послало волну мучительной боли через всю спину.

Брид поспешил с выводами:

\- О? Смотрю, мысль о том, что я буду трогать Луффи, не радует тебя, Скальпель. Как интересно.

\- Я убью тебя. Медленно. Интересует? - Ло не особо волновало, изобьют ли Луффи. Но то, что предложил Брид, вызывало у него омерзение. Даже в мире пиратов, живущем по пиратским законам, некоторые вещи категорически не одобрялись. Даже Юстасс Кид не насиловал своих жертв, а этот человек не гнушался вырезать пару деревень для развлечения.

\- Я бы посмотрел, как у тебя получится. Луффи, стоять, - свет зеленого ошейника стал ярче, и Луффи выругался. Брид шагнул вперед, чтобы открыть клетку. - Скальпель, выйди и встань передо мной на колени, - у Ло не было выбора кроме как подчиниться, но тем не менее он сопротивлялся горящему в его нервах приказу, пока не почувствовал, что каждый орган его тела готов взорваться. Он демонстративно уставился в землю, не желая доставлять Бриду еще больше удовольствия. Но хватит всего лишь еще одного приказа, и ему придется... Нет, он не хотел даже думать об этом. - А теперь, как же ты собираешься убить меня, если ты сделаешь все, что бы я не приказал? Ты можешь сколько угодно пытаться сопротивляться, дерзить мне, но в конце концов ты сломаешься, и в тебе не останется ничего от Трафальгара Ло. Предлагаю тебе прекратить цепляться за этого человека, потому что ты - Скальпель. Ты всего лишь мой питомец, не более того.

\- Возможно, я перережу тебе глотку скальпелем, но я никогда не сдамся. Раньше я работал под Дофламинго, думаешь, ты хуже его? - Ло посмотрел вверх на Брида и плюнул в лицо вонючему ублюдку. Он редко плевался, потому что слюна - прекрасный переносчик заразы, не говоря уже о том, что это в высшей степени омерзительно, но сейчас он счел это необходимым. Так же, как и Брид счел необходимым наотмашь ударить его тыльной стороной ладони по лицу.

В ушах Ло зазвенело, сила удара сбила его с ног. У него было всего мгновение, чтобы напрячься, прежде чем Брид жестоко пнул его под ребра. Еще мгновение потребовалось, чтобы осознать, что приказ стоять на коленях потерял силу, стоило ему упасть на пол. Он схватил ногу Брида, когда тот попытался пнуть его еще раз, и стремительно ее выкрутил. Благодаря медицинским познаниям Ло и правильной точке приложения силы сломать Бриду лодыжку оказалось не сложнее чем дышать. Что, справедливости ради, было слегка затруднительно после только что полученного удара.

Ло возликовал. Пока Брид был в шоке, он воспользовался преимуществом и вскочил на ноги; от резкого удара по раненой ноге Брид потерял равновесие и обрушился на холодный грязный цементный пол.

Звук с которым его голова столкнулась с полом музыкой прозвучал в ушах Ло. Но он совершил ошибку, слишком сосредоточившись на Бриде, так что отданный шепотом приказ подействовал практически сразу.

\- Стоять.

Ло замер на полушаге. Он был так близок. Еще бы один удар, если бы Ло только вырубил Брида, он был бы уже на свободе. Ло почувствовал, что его силы, как и его надежды, рассыпаются в пыль. Шансы на побег становились все призрачней. С каждой ошибкой, которую он совершал, Брид становился все опытней, а наказание за эту попытку выведет Ло из строя. Может быть, у него больше не будет возможности спастись. Он сам опустился на пол.

Наживка прибыл вскоре после того, как Брид достал маленький ден ден муши и позвал на помощь. Ло не стал протестовать, когда Наживка запер его обратно в клетку. Затем он помог Бриду подняться, и они направились к лестнице.

\- Ты за это заплатишь, мразь, - крикнул Брид через плечо, прежде чем прыгнуть на первую ступень, опираясь на Наживку.

\- Беспокойся лучше о себе, - огрызнулся в ответ Ло, но в этот раз он не чувствовал искренности за своими словами.

Он не отреагировал, когда Луффи увел его от двери клетки и усадил на пол.

\- В порядке? - Луффи пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, и Ло наконец почувствовал, что овладевшее им оцепенение отступило.

\- Теперь будет сложнее воспользоваться удобным случаем и сбежать. Думаю, твоя опрометчивость передалась и мне, Мугивара-я. Прошу прошения, если мы останемся здесь гнить навсегда.

\- Ты сломал ему лодыжку, Траффи, это дало нам преимущество и подняло мне настроение, - Луффи ободряюще ему улыбнулся и мягко добавил. - Я защищу тебя. От того, что произойдет дальше.

\- Ценю твое предложение, но будет неразумно, если мы оба пострадаем. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал, Мугивара-я.

\- Конечно, что угодно, Траффи. Я никогда не нарушаю обещаний. Могу даже поклясться на мизинчиках.

\- Давай не уподобляться пятилеткам, - Ло позволил себе слегка улыбнуться, прежде чем с совершенно серьезным лицом продолжить. - Независимо от того, что случится дальше, независимо от того, что сделает Брид, не вмешивайся. Не привлекай к себе внимания. Я смогу вынести все, что бы он со мной ни сделал.

\- Я тоже, Траффи, или ты забыл, что случилось в Маринфорде? На Сабаоди? Я не позволю тебе проходить через такое в одиночку.

\- Если я правильно помню, а у меня нет проблем с памятью, оба раза я спас нас обоих. Слабый аргумент, Мугивара-я. Но дело не в том, что ты можешь или не можешь вынести. Как я и сказал, если мы хотим спастись, мы не можем быть оба ранены. Я еще долго буду не в состоянии драться, так что все драки будут на тебе.

\- Мы с тобой помним Сабаоди очень по-разному, вы с Юстассом Кидом просто путались у меня под ногами! - обиженно возмутился Луффи. - Я не буду давать обещаний, которые я могу нарушить, Траффи, но я обещаю _попытаться_ не вмешиваться. Мне это не нравится, но я тебя понял, - Луффи замолчал на несколько минут, прежде чем опереться плечом на Ло. Тот зашипел от боли, когда Луффи задел его ребра. - А, извини. Но когда выберемся отсюда, хочешь вступить в мою команду? Мы можем быть накама!

\- Мы не можем оба быть капитанами. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь подчиняться мне. Кроме того, я не буду ничьим накама, - Ло позволил Луффи остаться у себя под боком, потому что от него исходило такое необходимое тепло. Кажется, холод все еще не действовал на Луффи, но может быть, он был сильнее, чем Ло предполагал раньше.

\- Хм. Ну, тогда ты можешь путешествовать со мной, пока мы союзники. И после, если захочешь. Можешь говорить, что не будешь моим накама, но ты уже мой, и тебе этого не изменить.

\- Договориться с камнем и то было бы проще, - пробормотал Ло. Он мог бы бороться против смехотворно большого сердца Луффи, но это не стоило затраченных усилий. Луффи не изменит свое мнение, а Ло так же не позволит себе изменить свое. Он принимал за Луффи удары и говорил ему держаться подальше не потому, что заботился о нем. Все это было в его собственных интересах. Это не должно было... не могло измениться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * игра слов, которую я не смогла перевести: make SAD (сделать SAD) и make sad (расстроить)


End file.
